Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: This was a quick something or other I typed up outta boredom. Marauders Era AU. Remus and Severus share a tender moment.


It was a cold, gloomy day late in December, about two weeks before Christmas. Fifteen year old, Severus Snape sat perched on a window seat gazing out at the bleak white world, pondering whether or not he should really return home for the Holidays. If he did go home, he risked a good alcohol induced Holiday thrashing from his father, but on the other hand, if he didn't go home, his mother received the thrashing. And quite frankly he never could stand to see her get hurt, even if it meant taking the brunt of whatever punishments his father dished out. So it made deciding all the more difficult.

"Um," Someone gently cleared their throat, "Bark?"

Startled from his thoughts, Severus turned to find Remus Lupin clutching two mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate, one in either hand, and a small plate of cookies on top of his head. He looked so ridiculous that it was all Severus could do to keep from laughing.

"Need a hand?"

"Yes please."

Sighing, Severus got up and taking the plate from atop Remus' head, also relieved him of one of the mugs,

"Better?"

"Much," Remus confirmed with a warm smile, "I hope you don't mind, Severus, but I was hoping that, in view of it being the Holidays, we could maybe, call a truce?"

"But of course, you know I've never bared you any ill-will, Remus," Severus chided, softly, "I mean you take no real part in the torturing of me, so there is no real need of a truce, but perhaps you would like to be friends?"

"I would love that very much," Remus gushed, and together he and Severus settled onto the window seat side by side.

"So, are you going home for the Holidays?" Severus prompted, placing the plate of cookies in between them.

"Probably not," Remus took up a cookie and began dunking it in his hot chocolate, once it was thoroughly soaked, he devoured it, then watched amazed as the Slytherin mirrored his movements, "Are you?"

"No one to really go home to, so there isn't much of a point," Severus shifted uncomfortably, "Ergo, I'm going to spend the Holidays here."

"Well then I shall stay with you," Remus declared, then quickly added, "If you want me to, that is."

"I would really love the company," Severus admitted, quietly, "I mean with Lily no longer talking to me, it's been rather lonely."

"What about those other Slytherins you hang around with?" Remus probed curiously.

"They've stopped acknowledging my presence for some reason," Severus revealed, sheepishly, "And in truth, that's just fine with me, good riddance."

"So no more Death-Eater-In-Training thing?" Remus entreated, sounding a little more hopeful than intended.

"No more," Severus confirmed, he took up another cookie and did as before; he swallowed and then sighed,"I was going to tell Lily, but I'm not so sure she would listen, let alone believe me."

"I can tell her for you," Remus offered, "She'd at least listen to me."

"Thank you," Severus smiled and reached for another cookie, unaware that Remus had reached out to snatch one up as well until he accidentally grabbed Remus' hand.

They looked at each other in utter surprise.

"Um, sorry," Severus quickly retracted his hand, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"It's alright," Remus reached out and took hold of Severus' hand in his own, the cookies forgotten, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Remus. . ." Severus suddenly felt really nervous as his obsidian eyes locked with the Gryffindor's amber orbs, but before he could give voice to his uncertainty there was a slight twinkling noise overhead and they both looked up to find mistletoe had magically appeared.

"Huh, where do you suppose that came fro-" Remus started to ask, but was ultimately cut off by the feeling of petal soft lips pressed to his cheek.

"I could care less where it came from," Severus murmured as he drew back some, "It just spared me some trouble of having to tell you that I want you to kiss me."

Remus chuckled and returned his gaze to meet Severus',

"You still could tell me, do you want me to kiss you?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Severus admitted, quietly, "That's if you want to do it."

"I wouldn't mind," Remus mused, leaning in and capturing Severus' lips with his own, glad he had remembered to put on chap stick that morning.

Severus, in turn, reciprocated eagerly, allowing his lips to move with Remus' in a slow tender motion. It was sweet and nice and warm and oh so right. When they finally came up for air a moment or so later, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes as if sharing a secret no one else was allowed to know.

"Happy early Christmas," Severus breathed.

"Happy early Christmas," Remus smiled and they kissed again, while outside the snow started to fall again in lazy drifts, adding to the blank canvas that was the world right then for which spring would color later.


End file.
